Heretofore, in order to facilitate handling baskets and the like used in the baking industry so as to meet the high production rates required, various arrangements, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,048, have been suggested for automatically and continuously separating such containers from a nested stack one after the other and discharging same in an oriented manner.